Runaway Swan
by MilkyStars
Summary: Maybe Bella wasn't a fragile human. Maybe she left before Edward did. Maybe she's not what you seem. Maybe she has a secret of her own. Maybe she's a Runaway Swan.  Harry Potter/Twilight Crossover. Rated T for language.
1. Prolouge

_**Prologue (Goodbye by Avril Lavigne)**_

_goodbye goodbye_

_goodbye my love_

_can't hide can't hide_

_can't hide what has come_

_i have to go i have to go_

_i have to go and leave you alone_

_but always know, always know_

_always know that i love you so_

_i love you so_

_i love you so oh oh_

**BELLA POV**

"Look, Edward," i said, softly, "I, I need to go. We can't be together. It just won't work."

"Why?" he asked, "Don't you love me?"

"I do," i said, "but we're just not meant for each other."

"If you love me, why are you leaving me?" he questioned.

"Please Edward, don't make this any harder for me!" i said.

"Then don't leave!" Edward said.

"Look, it's for our own good. You.. You're not the only one with a secret!" I said.

"Then tell me! Don't you trust me, Bella?" he cried.

"I'm sorry." i said, with a deep breath, walking away.

"Bella!" he said, with his velvet voice. Doing this was just so hard.

"BELLA! BELLA! ISABELLA!" i could hear his voice with plead, screaming at me as i got into the car. His voice trailed off.

I cried softly and turned the radio on. The song was goodbye by Avril Lavigne, randomly.

_Goodbye_

_Goodbye_

_Goodbye, my love_

_I can't hide_

_Can't hide_

_Can't hide what has come._

_I have to go, I have to go, I have to go_

_And leave you alone_

_But always know, always know, always know_

_That I love you so_

_I love you so_

_I love you so_

_Oh_

_Goodbye, brown eyes_

_Goodbye for now_

_Goodbye, sunshine_

_Take care of yourself_

_I have to go, I have to go, I have to go_

_And leave you alone_

_But always know, always know, always know_

_That I love you so, I love you so, oh._

_I love you so._

_Oh._

_La lullaby. Distract me with your eyes._

_La lullaby. la lullaby. Help me sleep tonight._

_La lullaby (la lullaby, la lullaby)_

_I have to go_

_I have to go_

_I have to go_

_And leave you alone_

_But always know, always know, always know_

_That I love you so_

_I love you so_

_(Goodbye)_

_(Lullaby)_

_I love you so_

_(Goodbye)_

_(Lullaby)_

_I love you so_

_(Goodbye)_

_(Lullaby)_

_I love you so_

_(Goodbye)_

_(Lullaby)_

_I love you so_

_I love you so_

_Goodbye, brown eyes_

_Goodbye my love_

"Goodbye, Edward, I love you." i said to myself. Goodbye.

**=====Prologue Fin=====**

_**A/N: So, what do you think? I will continue it soon. Im sorry dear Family Bonding fans that i've been idle for AGES... the tests and homework... no time to write... sorry **_**TT_TT I have agreed: NO SPOILERS! So yeah. **


	2. Hogwarts

_**Chapter One: Hogwarts...**_

_Nobody told me leaving would kill me._

_Nobody said that I would feel pain._

_I had to do it. For my brother, for Hermione, for Ron and for the twins._

_For Dumbledore and Uncle Sirius, Uncle Remus and Hagrid, Professor Snape, everyone._

_For myself._

_I'm just a Runaway Swan. _

**Bella's PoV.**

"Bella!" I heard the sweet sound of my brother call me.

"Harry!" I replied to him, embracing him.

"Uh, notice any of us?" George said sarcastically.

"TWINS! 'Mione! Ronald! Luna! Gin! D...Draco?" i froze at the sight of the Slytherin, silver haired boy.

"Potter." he said, looking away from me.

"Why is he here?" I asked.

"Well, for starters, he was a better 'bodyguard' choice then someone like, say, _Lucius? _Dumbledore ORDERED a Malfoy accompany us. Don't know why." Harry sneered in disgust.

"Come on, brother. He's not that bad." I said.

"Come on, you need to get sorted." 'Mione said.

"But... I'm in 6th Year!" I complained, "I used to be in Gryffendor!"

"All 6th Year and 5th Year students now MUST be sorted." Ron explained.

"Damn! Why?" i asked.

"Ahem.." Harry cleared his throught.

"DOLORES UM-BER-I-D-GE!" Ron and Mione and Harry said together.

"She claims," Ron said in a mocking voice, _"Thue Minishtwe ow Mwagic Dwecwarled Yit!" _

We burst out into laughter.

Draco was in a corner ignoring us.

"Yo, Malfoy Git!" Ron said. I shook my head.

"Ronald. Too far." Gin said.

"Draco." I placed my hand on his shoulder.

"What do you want Potter?" he said.

"One, I will be reffered to as Bella. Two, what did i do to you? Three, stop freaking moping aroundt just because your Death Eater parents are locked in Azkaban!"

"No. My mother went in for Crucio-ing someone. She's not a D.E. And neither am I!" He replied.

"Can we just get to the platform?" Luna complained.

"Why, Luna. You've become a demanding girl this year. Good." I laughed.

"Bella, why are you still speaking in your American accent? Why are your eyes brown? Why are you wearing those _rags_?" Ginny asked, ephasis on RAGS.

"One, I'm freaking trying to adapt! Oops, sorry... Two, I haven't changed back yet. Three, my fake self, Bella Swan, had bad fasion sense." I rolled my eyes.

"What's 'freaking' Bella?" Ginny asked again.

"It's... never mind." I said, "OOOH! Terrible Twins!" I changed the subject.

"Good to have you awknolage us once more." Fred said.

"LOL Fred." it came out of my mouth before i realized it. "Oops... that's American again."

"I think you'll do fine with the new American wizards who are in... Well we don't know which house yet." 'Mione said.

**Q u Q**

"The official sorting of 6th and 5th Years will now begin!" The fat lady, Dolores, said to the great hall.

"Granger, Hermione." Umbrige said and placed the sorting hat on 'Mione.

"Gryffendor!" The sorting hat said with no hesitation.

"Weasly, Ronald!"

"Gryffendor!"

"Weasly, Ginivera!"

"Gryffendor!"

"Lovegood, Luna!"

"Hufflepuff!"

"Longbottom, Neville!"

"Gryffendor!"

"Malfoy, Draco!"

"Slytheryn!"

"P, Pansy!"

"Slytheryn!"

And the moment everyone had waited for, Harry had gone up first.

"Ahhh, a rare mind... But you belong with your kind, Gryffendor!"

Then it was my turn. I put on the hat.

"The female version of the one before, yes..."

**Author's Note: YES! Clifthanger! Sorry, it was too long to put in one chapter...**

**Lol, i spent so long writing this. Yes, i was on break from the computer! SO SORRY! I've been using a different computer for a week. When i got a hold of this one, My cousin made me give it to her so she could watch HP7 Pt. 1... So yeah. Enjoy.**

**And yeah, Pansy's last name is probably wrong. and yeah, i spelled Umbridge wrong. And, grammar mistakes. So, please, i need feedback, or i wont get better! Sudjestions open! If you want a Charie in the story just PM me! With looks and name and stuff like that. Thanks**

**~Max**


	3. Having fun briefly

_**Chapter Two: Having fun... briefly**_

_Just one day._

_They couldn't stay away for just ONE DAY!_

_I know i left him._

_I miss him._

_But one day. _

_All my efforts of avoiding him..._

_wasted. _

**Bella's PoV.**

_Then it was my turn. I put on the hat._

"_The female version of the one before, yes..." _

"But i have a feeling you belong somewhere else."

"Please not Slytherin, PLEASE!" i begged.

"Oh, you're naughty. Fine, Gryffendor!" the hat said. YES!

I joined the gang at the table.

"Students," Dumbledore said, "There will be a few additions this year. Please welcome the Cullens."

_OH BLODDY HELL!_

The Cullens walked in, just like they always did.

"Bella, you okay?" Harry asked.

"No. That... bronze haired person... Forks..." i stammered.

"Is he the one?" Ginny asked.

"Yes, Ginny. It's him." I sighed.

The hat was placed on Alice.

"Gryffendor!"

Rose.

"Slytherin!"

Served her right.

Em.

"Hufflepuff!"

Jasper.

"Ravenclaw!"

Then _him_.

"Gryffendor."

Then i paid no attention to the rest of Dumbledore's speech.

"Oh no. Gin. He'll know me. He knows me." I said.

"It's okay Bella. You have us." Hermione said.

Edward came and sat next to Harry.

"Harry. Save me please." i whispered.

"No problem Bella. It's gonna be okay." Harry assured me.

Edward was dull. Lifeless. Pathetic.

"I'm Hermione." 'Mione said confidently.

"Edward Cullen." he shook 'Mione's hand.

"Bella, wanna help prank Malfoy?" the twins asked.

Edward flinched.

"You okay, Edward?" Ali asked.

"I heard the name. I think I'm gonna faint." he said. He still loved me, after i left him?

"I know, Edward. I miss her." Ali had that wicked smile across her face. She knows.

"And she's in this table." Alice continued.

"What the hell? Here. A human being here." he laughed. I'll give him a piece of my mind.

"For your information, EDWARD, I am not a fragile human." I stood up and said.

"Bella?"

"Duh."

"BELLA! WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN? WE'VE BEEN WORRIED SICK ABOUT YOU! DON'T YOU EVER LEAVE US AGAIN!" Ali screamed.

"Please don't scream at my sister." Harry said politely.

"ISABELLA MARIE SWAN, YOU HAVE A BROTHER?" Ali screamed.

"Technically, My name is Isabella Serenity Potter." I said.

"SERENITY POTTER? REALLY?" Alice said.

"Do you do anything except shout at my best friend?" Ginny said.

"MY BEST FRIEND, Redhead." Alice screamed at Ginny.

"Okay, _Cullen. _Stay away from her unless you want to be turned into a puppy dog." Draco walked to us from the Slytherin table and said.

Alice turned away. Since when have the Cullens be ignorant snobby people.

"Thank you, Draco." I said. But he was walking to the Slytherin table already. What was he doing?

"What was Draco doing?" I asked Harry.

"Honestly, Bella, I don't know." he replied.

I noticed that Edward was staring at me.

"What." I said.

"This is why you left me?" Edward asked.

"Pretty much. I had to leave because the war is coming up. I supposed Professor invited you to do so, too?" I said.

"I think so." he said.

"ALL STUDENTS REPORT TO RESPECTIVE COMMON ROOMS." Dumbledore said.

I walked with my pack, and the first years and the two Cullens followed us.

"Fat lady!" i shouted to the ghost.

"Hello, Bella. Good to see you again... or are you someone else?" she asked.

"It's Bella." i said.

"We've missed you dearly, Isabella." she said.

"Forgetius." Harry whispered. The doors opened.

"Weird password, Har." I said.

"No choice." he replied.

* * *

><p>"You know, with the war coming up, everyone's leaving Diagon." Hermione said.<p>

"That's so sad. But Fred and George are still up. Everyone's at their's. Sales have gone up 50 percent!" Ron said.

Edward sat in one of the corners with Alice. In deep thought, I saw. He was staring at me.

"Bella, the Cullen is staring at you." Ginny whispered.

"Never mind him. I'm heading off to my bed, i need to unpack some stuff." I shrugged. I still loved him.

"Bella. Wait!" Harry said.

"What?" I asked.

"Dumbledore asked for both of us. It's urgent."

"But I need to unpack!" I whined.

"It's extremely urgent, Bella." Harry said.

"Fine. But only because _i love you_, brother." and i kissed him on the cheek. I'm positive Edward scowled.

"Gin! Help me unpack my stuff please." I asked.

"Sure, Bella. Go. Professor needs you." she said.

"Ah, the Potter twins." We bumped into Umbridge on our way to prof.'s office.

"Miss Umbridge." I said, tilting my head down.

"No need to be shy of your ugly face." She pulled my head up.

"Ah, as I thought. Sloppy hair, ugly eyes, the most color-less lips ever." She said in disgust.

Being around Edward, I forgot to change back to my real self. I quickly Morphed into my own appearance.

My chestnut-brown hair (different from Isabella Swan's hair color), green eyes, pinkish lips and of course, the scar shaped like a lightning bolt, just like Harry's, except that it was on the other side of the forehead.

"I'm sorry, Ma'am," I said in Bella's accent, "I'm just very frustrated." Then I saw a figure walking towards us. _Edward_, I thought.

"Dammit!" I said. Oops. "You know... bloody hell? Yes, that."

"I see you're still not very used to being back in london." Underbrick said. I think I'll call her Underbrick.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" I heard. What the hell?

Oh. I know that voice. Emmet and Jasper on a prank with Rose chasing them and Edward running away from them. Typical Cullens.

"Harry, you may want to move over to the... left... a bit." I said, laughing.

"What?" He said, then he moved behind me, "Ok. If you say so, Bella."

Underbrick didn't move, though.

"JASPER HALE! EMMETT CULLEN! GET BACK HERE!" Rose screamed. Edward was running. I stopped him.

"What's it this time?" I asked.

"Em and Jasper took her wand and burnt her Jimmy Choo Flats. Alice helped but she's with the girl.. Cho? Cho Chang, i think, so Rose couldn't chase her." he replied, laughing.

"Okay. Leave." I instructed and waited for the attack.

"ROSIE! You never let us HAVE FUN!" Em wailed, running straight into Underbrick.

"OOPS." he said, then he glanced at me, "BELLERINA!"

"Mister Cullen, My office." she said.

"Miss Umbridge, I don't think I'll ever be used to being back in London." I sighed.

* * *

><p>"Professor, you wanted to see us?" I said, entering his office.<p>

"Ah, you're here." he said, standing up.

"I need you to help me with a problem, you see. The ministry is about to fire me." Professor said.

"WHAT?" Harry and I squealed.

**Here's your next chapter! I swear, that last chapter got me lots of Faves and Alerts! THANK YOU! This was a really hard chapter to write, 'cause i got some writers block. I decided to consult my aunt and she helped me with this awesome idea, of Jacob coming in. Who want's Jake in the story? If anyone wants him in then PM me or just Reply! RnR! **

**I also need to tell you guys this serious problem :( I don't want to set a poll for this...so here we go. So i was thinking if you guys wanted any part in Someone else's PoV? Eg. Edward, Harry, Ginny, Fred, possibly Jake... etc. Because I've only been writing in Bella's veiw. So If you guys want someone's POV in later chappies, then quickly Reply or PM! Who's PoV do you want?**

**Be sure to RNR! And sorry for any for any wrong spelling or grammar things. I'm open to all reviews, even if they're flames (although i hope they 'aint!) **

**Thanks for all the support guys! **

**HugzAndKissess...**

**Max**


	4. I Love You Forever

**(PS.. The story is set during ECLIPSE, BUT Edward hasn't proposed yet.)**

**I used "Hell"/ "Freaking" etc a lot... haha**

_**Chapter Three: I Love you forever**_

_Taken away_

_Never to return?_

_When I come back,_

_I'll make sure _

_that everything will be_

_back to normal_

_everything will be_

_A-Okay._

**Bella's PoV.**

"_Professor, you wanted to see us?" I said, entering his office._

"_Ah, you're here." he said, standing up._

"_I need you to help me with a problem, you see. The ministry is about to fire me." Professor said._

"_WHAT?" Harry and I squealed._

"WHY!" I screamed.

"They say that I'm leading a revoulution against the Ministry. Rubish, No?"

I looked at Harry. He looked at me.

"What is it?" he said.

"Well, Professor Dumbledore, We kind of made this society... secret society. Dumbledore's Army, we call it. To train students to learn D.A.D.A." Harry shrugged.

"We're sorry, we should have told you." I said, tilting my head down.

"No, that's good. The students will be learning. Who are the students?" he asked.

"Here's a list." I said, pulling out a list.

"Filledwith talented wizards and witches." Professor said.

"We're sorry, we really don't want you to be fired." I said, again tilting my head down.

"Oh and have you heard of 'incest'?" Professor asked.

"Why?" Harry said.

"Well, Mr. Edward Cullen reported you two as incest. Showing Public Displays Of Affection in the Gryffindor Common Room." Professor said.

"What? I just kissed Harry on the cheek." I said, surprised. Was Edward that desperate?

"_All My Life I've Been GOOD, But know, Whooaaa-oaa baby What The Hell?" _Something rang. It was my cellphone.

"Sorry, My Cellphone... Give me a second?" I said.

"Hello?" I asked.

"Isabella Swan where the hell are you? Today's graduation and you're not here!" Jess screamed.

"JESSICA? Ohmigosh I'm sorry I'm with Edward now. We're in... Uh... Alaska." I said, making a fake excuse.

"Your dad said you're in LONDON!" What the hell? Oh Charlie is in BIG TROUBLE!

"It was a fake excuse. I told him I was going to London for the school exchange program. But I'm actually in Alaska with Edward and the Cullens." I said, explaining.

"On your GRADUATION DAY?" she screamed.

"I'm GRADUATING IN ALASKA!" I screamed back.

"You were supposed to Grad in FHS and then go to Alaska for collage." Jess said, calming down.

"Edward was gonna move, and we both hate long-distance-relationships so Dr and Mrs Cullen decided to take me with them." I said, hoping she would understand.

"So.. If you're with Edward, may I speak to him?" She challenged.

"Sure. If I can find him." I said. I asked Cho, who was outside the office, to please call Edward. In a matter of time, he got here with his extreme vampire speed.

"_It's Jessica. She wants to talk to you. We're In Alaska._" I whispered, handing him the phone.

I think the conversation went like this.

"**Hello?"**

"Edward?"

"**Hey, Jessica."**

"No Way. You're really with Bella?"

"**Yes. In Alaska."**

"Oh, Ok. Are you coming back to Forks?"

"**Maybe in a few years?"**

"OK. I'll catch up with you then."

"**Bye."**

"Bye."

"Did she hang up?" I asked.

"Yes."

"Okay. Thanks for coming, _love_." I said, kissing him full on the lips.

Edward, Surprised, Kissed back. I slowly broke away from his lips.

"See you in the common room?" I asked.

"Sure." he said, dazzling me.

"Stop doing that!" I shouted at him.

"Do What?"

"Dazzle me!" I laughed.

"Very funny, love. Going to the common room. See ya there." he said, walking away.

I stood there, dazzled.

"Bella?" Harry shook me hard.

"Huh? Oh! Harry!" I said.

"That is what you call PDA." he said, laughing.

"Trust me. You find that in any American school. Seriously." I said.

"But we're not in America, sister dear. This is London!" he said.

"I Know." I said.

-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-

**GRYFFINDOR COMMON ROOM  
><strong>I sat next to Edward and lay my head on his shoulder.

"Hey." I said softly.

"Hey." he replied, "You 'kay?"

"Yeah. Just sad." I said.

"That's not 'kay." he said, lifting his head up. I followed.

"It's nothing." I lied.

"C'mon. Tell me." he said.

"Fine. The ministry is going to fire professor because of some stupid Rebelion me and my brother formed." I said.

"I'm sorry." he said, trying to cheer me up.

"It's okay." I said, half-sobbing. I lay my head on his lap.

"BELLA! MALFOY IS OUTSIDE ASKING FOR YOU!" Somebody screamed.

"IN A SECOND!" I replied, standing up rapidly.

"Be back fast." I said, pecking him on the lips.

When I got outside of the common room, Draco duck-taped my mouth shut. Smart. I would have countered any spell.

"MMPFH!" I screamed.

He tied my hands together, took my wand, and dragged me to the Slytherin boy's dorm.

Then he put me under a spell. Or did he just give me something so i would black out? It was all a blur.

When I woke up, I was in Malfoy Manners.

I was on a bed. A purple bed. That kind of princess-y bed. It was actually pretty cool.

On the desk was a picture of Edward and me, in the meadow. It came from my wallet. Which they took.

My wand was gone. But those stupid people forgot about my cellphone. I called Edward.

"Hello? Love? Where are you?" Edward asked.

"Edward. Don't come for me. Please. It's a trap. Give the phone to my brother. I need to speak to him." I said quickly.

"What? Where are you?" He asked.

"Give the phone to Harry!" I said.

"Okay, love. Harry! Your Sister!"Edward said.

"Hello? Bella? Where are you?" Harry asked.

"That _git_ Malfoy trapped me in Malfoy Manners. He thinks you'll come save me. He wants to TRAP us." I said.

"Well, I am coming to save you." Harry said.

"No. Nada. Let someone else come. Ron. Hermione. Ginny. Luna. Cho. The Twins. Anybody but you! And Edward, for that matter. I don't want the two people I love the most on this planet to die... or be close to death." I told him.

"Ok. Stay safe. Love you." Harry said, hanging up.

First I changed the ringtone. I wouldn't want What The Hell blasting out. I hid my phone in my pocket.

Malfoy came into the room.

"Like where you'll be staying?" he asked.

"What do you mean? You're not going to bring me to V- The Dark Lord and let him torture me until I agree to join the Dark side?" I asked.

"No." he shrugged.

"Then why the hell did you bring me here?" I screamed.

"SHHH! My parents will find out you're here and do what you just said." he said.

"WHY THE HELL DID YOU BRING ME HERE!" I questioned.

"Draco? What's all the ruckus?" the door opened. It was Draco's dad, Lucius Malfoy. Draco's dad glanced at me.

"Why who do we have here?" he said, walking towards me. I closed my eyes, imagining Forks. Jess. Angela. Mike. Charlie. Jacob.

"You will look at me when I speak!" he comanded. Still I kept my eyes shut.

I imagined.

_Jess stood on the big podium. She was saying her graduation speech now._

"_When we were five they asked us what we wanted to be when we grew up. Our answers were things like astronaut, president, or in my case, a princess._

_When we were ten, they asked again. We answered rock star, cowboy, or in my case, a gold medallist. But now that we've grown up, they want a serious answer._

_Well how about this: Who the hell knows?_

_This isn't the time to make hard and fast decisions. This is the time to make mistakes. Take the wrong train and get stuck somewhere. _

_Fall in love. A lot. Major in philosophy, because there is no way to make a career out of that. _

_Change your mind, and change it again, because nothing is permanent. So make as many mistakes as you can, that way, someday, when they ask what we want to be, we won't have to guess, we'll know."_

I opened my eyes. Draco looked in pain as he stood by the wall. His father, whom I will now simply call Lucius, pointed his wand at my neck. My hands were tied to each other.

"Leave me alone, eggshell." I said. My accents switched back to American after imagining Forks, I guess.

"Ah, Miss Potter." Lucius said, stared at me. With his other hand, he held my wand.

"Fine wand, Miss Potter. What would it be made of?" he asked me.

"As if I'm gonna tell you, freak job." I sneered.

"Don't be a naughty child. Like Draco there. He didn't want to share you with us." Lucius said.

"LUCIUS!" A voice I haven't heard for a long time said. The Dark Lord. Voldemort.

"My Lord." Lucius said, bowing down to the tall, pale figure walking in. Bellatrix followed behind him.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhh..." he hissed, "Isabella Potter. We meet again."

"But... we are missing someone." he said, faking a curious face, "Where's your brother, Isabellaaaa?" he hissed my name.

"As if. He's nowhere to be found right now. Surely you can make do with killing just one of the people that actually have brains?" I said mockingly.

"Do NOT question your want for power, my dear." he said, placing his cold hands on my neck.

"Get away from me!" I yelled, kicking him with my feet, which were untied.

I closed my eyes again.

"_Bella." said Edward's voice._

The door slammed open. I saw the pale-ness of his hands. Stuborn. Stuborn, Stupid, Edward.

"EDWARD! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE! I TOLD YOU TO STAY!" I screamed at him.

"I had to come find you." he said, sort of guilty-ish.

"YOU JUST FOUND TROUBLE!" I screamed, standing up.

"Avada Kedavera!" Bellatrix screamed, pointing her wand at Edward.

"NO!" I screamed. But the spell didn't affect Edward.

"Did I tell you vampires were already dead?" Edward said, pointing his wand at Bellatrix.

I smiled and kicked anyone who was in my way. I finally made it to Edward. I kissed him.

"I love you." I said, breaking away, slowly.

Two cold hands grabbed mine. They weren't Edward's.

"NO!" I heard two voices scream at the same time.

And I fainted.


	5. Malfoy Manners

_**(Read until the end for important A/Ns)**_

_**Chapter Four: Malfoy Manners**_

_Well,_

_Even though it won't turn out_

_the way i planned it to be_

_Everything will still be okay,_

_I Think._

**Edward's PoV**

"What do you mean she was captured and you barely escaped?" Hermionie screamed at me.

"I'd rather not go into detail, Miss Granger."

"She's my best friend! Couldn't you have got her before you got out?" Ginny wailed.

"I'm sorry, Miss Weasley." I tilted my head down. I thought _my_ family was annoying.

"Yo! Edward! Found Bellerina?" Emmet came from his table and asked me jokingly.

"No." I murmured, but he could hear with his vampire instincts.

"Okay. Stop it. I just want to know what happened to my sister. Please, Edward. You don't need to go into detail. I just need a name." Harry came up and said. He was her brother. I could trust him.

"Voldemort."

And I swear, everyone in Hogwarts flinched.

**Harry's PoV**

"Professor! Professor Dumbledore! Voldemort's got Bella!" I said, pounding on his office door. I know. I can walk in. But i felt like pounding something.

"What is it, Boy?" Dumbledore asked, opening the door.

"Bella's been captured by Voldemort!" I screamed.

"What? Riddle's got her?" he said, surprised.

"Yes! I said that! Twice!" I cried.

"Calm down, Harry."

But I couldn't. Something in my head told me every second I calmed down, Bella would be tortured by The Dark Lord himself. Or maybe Bellatrix Lestrange.

"Go to potions. We will take care of getting Isabella back." Professor said.

"I want to help." I complained. I would go to get Bella even if that meant breaking my broomstick. And you know how much i love Quidditch.

"Harry. Voldemort wants you. If you go, He'll capture you, and we'll be hopeless. We've already lost Isabe-"

"She's not lost!" I screamed.

"Calm. We will find her. Miss Granger, All The Weasleys, Everyone on the list, and of course, your Uncle Sirius Black will be going to Malfoy Manners this afternoon. Mister Longbottom will be staying with you in Hogwarts, along with the Cullens." Dumbledore said, patting me on my back.

"Fine. But I want to see her immediately when they get back." I said, finally realizing that Dumbledore would not budge.

"Good. Now Off to Professor Snape's..."

I ran off, and i could hear voices from Dumbledore's office, particularly Hermione and Ron. In a flash, their voices disappeared. They've gone to Malfoy Manners.

**Bella's PoV**

"Get off me, you little twerp!" I kicked the little boy away from me, and as he backed away, i could see that he said something. My ears were covered by my hands, but i could see the formation of his lips: I will not hurt you.

"I only trust one person, and that is myself. Go away and tell Draco whatever he does I'm not falling for him." I told him. Then i released my hands from my ears, listening.

"I don't follow Mr. Malfoy." he said.

"Then tell whoever you're following! In this friggin' manner the only people I trust is Me, Myself, and I. Well, unless any one not from Slytherin comes." I said plainly. The boy turned around.

"Well, here we are!" the door opened, and the person, no, people's frames came into sight. The little boy left the scene.

"Guys! You're here! Thank God!" I hugged the first one who came in sight, first two, actually, Yep, the Twins.

"Your brother wanted to come, but apparently Dumbledore banned him from coming." said Ron.

"Here, Bella." The sight of Ginny calmed my mind. She held my wand and wallet.

"Gin! Thank You!" I placed the pictures of me and Edward in it once more, finding that I had 200 Galleons and 15 Stickles and 60 Knuts left.

"Uncle Sirius... my scar..." I felt this prickle of pain that lasted a long time. I could feel Voldemort coming closer.

"Hold on, Isabella. Hold on." I held his hand tightly, not letting go. The pain was so hard to bear, i could hardly get a grip on his hand.

The cold figure entered the room, Some Death Eaters (leaded by Bellatrix and Lucius) followed behind.

"Ah... The whole revolting squad. How touching!" he said mockingly. Everyone, Including myself, raised their wands.

"You stay away from Bella!" one shouted. Ah, it was my awesome 'big sis', Nyphendora Tonks said. Okay, She likes to be called Tonks. I agree, Nyphadora is a stupid name.

"Touching... You must be Nyphadora..." he said. Tonks' hair turned red.

"Tonks... Honey... You'll be okay, dear." Remus said, holding her tightly.

"Ah... rebels. When will you learn? Ah... the Weasleys... All here... And Sirius Black... What a surprise! Your mother, though not a Death Eater, was very supportive of my cause... Yet you stand before me... revolting against me. What would your dear mother say?" he said, inches away from Uncle Sirius.

"Shut up, you slimy git! All you want is to make pure blood wizards superior to the rest of the world. You're going to break the natural order, and soon enough, the whole world will perish." Uncle Sirius said, Squeezing my hand tightly.

"Uncle. My hand." I whispered cautiously.

"Oh. Sorry, Bella." he snapped out of his aggressive trance and softened the grasp.

"Remarkable... Luna Lovegood is it?... Your father would be Xenophillius Lovegood, editor of the Quibbler? The one who supports Harry Potter and Isabella Potter?" he said, walking towards Luna.

"Step away from Luna. Slowly. And Lower your wand. Or I'll kill you." I said, raising my wand.

"Do you think you can kill me, foolish girl?" he turned to me.

Okay, given the fact i've probably revealed who 'he' is already, he, is Voldemort.

"Five." I said.

"Isabella Potter thinks she can kill me!" he said, laughing. The Death Eaters Laughed too.

"Fuck Off!" I pointed my wand at Voldemort.

"Cruci-" he began, but i cut him off with a "Stuperfy!"

A streak of green light beamed out of my wand.

**CLIFTHANGER! DUNDUNDUNNNN!**

**A/N**

**1-This is taking place in their Sixth Year, as stated in Chapter 1, but Sirius Black is not yet killed. The events happening are somehow linked to the events in year Five, but **

**I used language (example, ) And i apologize if I'm not making any sense, since Underbrick is still here.!**

**2- I'm sorry for not updating! It's because i just got out of test season, and we still have monthly tests!**

**3- Review! I'll give you a COOKIE!**


	6. Falling For the Enemy

_**(Read until the end for important A/Ns)**_

_**Chapter Five: Falling For the Enemy**_

_This is not good_

_This is not, not good_

_Why am I falling for him?_

_What is happening?_

_But Really_

_I Love Him..._

**Bella's PoV**

_A streak of green light beamed out of my wand._

Whoa. This was painful.

It was a duel. A super-showdown.

ISABELLA VS VOLDY! Tonight at 8, Malfoy Manners.

"Go Belllllaaa!" yelled Fred and George.

"Children! Shut up and go help Bella! All of you!" yelled Molly Weasley, Whom I called 'Molly'.

Huh? From the conner of my eye I saw Draco Malfoy hitting a death eater in the gut. Weird. After that, he just left! Left!

"Focus, Bella. Focus." Uncle Sirius yelled.

Oh yeah. Me against Voldemort. Right.

So turns out I'm losing. To a guy with no nose.

"AAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" I yelled.

Concentrate, Bella. You can do this.

"_Bella. We love you, Bella." I saw the image of my parents in my mind._

"_Mum? Dad?" I wondered. _

"_Yes, Bella. We love you. You must concentrate. You can defeat him." My father said._

"_Yes, Dad. I'll see you in my dreams tonight."_

I ducked down and his spell hit a pot behind me.

"Bella One!" I pumped my fist in the air.

Voldemort looked exhausted. Guess he doesn't have as much power as he thinks, eh?

"Uh! My Lord!" Bellatrix ran from where she was and tried to lift Voldemort up. He was quite heavy though.

"You will pay!" Bellatrix yelled again, then all the Death Eaters Apparated away, including Voldemort.

"Hey guys, did we just win or something?" I asked sarcastically.

"I think we did. Although I'm not sure if it's a dream. Thanks for saving me Bella." Luna said, her natural, usual, dreamy self.

"Good Job, Bella. I'm proud of you." said Uncle Sirius.

"Now back to Hogwarts! I want to see my brother before he pounds something to death." I said, laughing.

But really. Dra-Malfoy. He was actually helping us?

-x-x-x-x-x-x-

"Bella! You're not dead!" Harry hugged me

"Harry-INEEDAIR!" I said. Harry was strong.

"Sorry, Sister. You're just... not dead! I was so worried, you know? Don't ever do that again, Isabella! Unless you want to get pulverized again." Harry said, letting go and looking at me.

"Yes, brother. Got you."

"What is the meaning of this!" Came Umbrick, yelling.

"What is the Brick doing now?" I whispered annoyingly.

"Why are you still up? All of you! And out of your dorms as well!" yelled Brick.

I shrugged.

"I don't know what you're up to, Potter, but you will tell me!" Brick yelled.

"I'm not in a position to, Ma'am." I said, putting on a fake smile.

"And Why is that?" She said in full bitchy-ness.

"I haven't permission from my authorities." I said.

"I'm the high inquisitor of the school, and I have got approval from the British Minister of Magic! I carry as much authority as the Minister." she said, putting her hands on her hips.

"Excuse me, Ma'am, but last I check, I am an American Citizen. So I follow the American President of the Association of Magic." I stated, "And he's not in any position to give me permission, since what I mean is Professor Dumbledore, Remus Lupin, Nymphadora Tonks or a Weasley." I replied to her, clearly annoyed.

"YOU WILL TELL ME NOW!" yelled Umbrick, pointing her wand at me.

"I'm so scared of the big, bad wolf." I said sarcastically.

"Bella, be careful. I'll get DA." Harry whispered lightly and ran away.

"Hmm, you're on your own, Potter." she spat with pure disgust. I laughed bitterly.

"Physically. But Physiologically, I have an thousand armies with me." I said, hoping to confuse the old hag.

"Don't speak American nonsense to me, Potter!" I continued to laugh. This was amusing.

"Blah Blah Blah... Ok, look, I'm not one to look for a fight. But stay out of my life, or I can kick your ass. I'm dropping the sweet london school girl. I'm way worse then you could imagine, Bitch!" I yelled, about to lunge at her.

"Bella. No. Come on. Restraint." Harry said. He was there, holding me back.

"No! I don't want this bitch to rule my life!" I growled.

"Well, someone's in a bad mood." the Brick said mockingly.

"THAT DOES IT!" I punched her in the face. I think I broke her nose, because it started bleeding.

"Bella Two!" I fist pumped the air, "And by the way, 'Mione, I used my cellphone here in Hogwarts."

Hermione stood there shocked.

"I think my iPod might work. I'll try tonight and get back to you in the morning. Now if you'll excuse me, I'm heading of to the Dorm." I said, turing around and walking towards Gryffindor Tower.

-x-x-

Oh. So my iPod does work here. Take that,_ Hogwarts, A History_!

I lay on my bed as the music filled my ears.

_He is sensible and so incredible_

_And all my single friends are jealous_

_He says everything I need to hear and it's like_

_I couldn't ask for anything better_

Edward is wonderful, I really love him. But lately I've been feeling doubts.

_He opens up my door and I get into his car_

_And he says, you look beautiful tonight_

_And I feel perfectly fine_

When I'm with Edward, he always makes sure I'm comfortable, and makes me happy.

_But I' miss screamin' and fightin'_

_And kissin' in the rain_

_And it's two a.m. and I'm cursin' your name_

_You're so in love that you act insane_

_And that's the way I loved you_

I don't know why. It's not working. It's not him. It may not even be me.

_Breakin' down and comin' undone_

_It's a roller-coaster kinda rush_

_And I never knew I could feel that much_

_And that's the way I loved you_

It's unnatural with him. I just realized that. But with Draco...

_He respects my space and never makes me wait_

_And he calls exactly when he says he will_

_He's close to my mother_

_Talks business with my father_

_He's charming and endearing, and I'm comfortable_

He's always charmed be. But now...

_But I've been screamin' and fightin'_

_And kissin' in the rain_

_And it's two a.m. and I'm cursin' your name_

_You're so in love that you act insane_

_And that's the way I loved you_

It feels...

_Breakin' down and comin' undone_

_It's a roller-coaster kinda rush_

_And I never knew I could feel that much_

_And that's the way I loved you_

I don't know...

_He can't see the smile I'm fakin'_

_And my heart's not breakin'_

_'Cause I'm not feelin' anything at all_

The fireworks don't come when we kiss. The sparks don't fly.

_And you were wild and crazy_

_Just so frustrating, intoxicating, complicated_

_Got away by some mistake and now_

And then I left him. And then he came back barging in my world!

_I'll be screamin' and fightin'_

_And kissin' in the rain_

_It's two a.m. and I'm cursin' your name_

_I'm so in love that I acted insane_

_And that's the way I loved you_

I was so frustrated by him!

_Breakin' down and comin' undone_

_It's a roller-coaster kinda rush_

_And I never knew I could feel that much_

_And that's the way I loved you_

Draco may have been the bully for my life but...

_And that's the way I loved you_

_I never knew I could feel that much_

_And that's the way I loved you_

I loved Draco Malfoy.

**A/N: Hello! I felt like posting this up sooner. I'm sorry if anything seems un-HP-ish or un-Bella-ish~ But Bella's OOC... I'm bad at sticking to stuff. At the end someone's gonna end up OOC~~ No more Bella/Edward! They're my favorite Twi Couple, but my fave Xover couple is Draco/Bella or Harry/Bella which is impossible. Anyway, This is the new chapter. Bella/Draco. What do you think? RandR! Working on next chap as we speak. And sorry for not mentioning the bond yet! I will change the chap names. Shouldn't be the bond yet. xMax**


	7. Party To Remember

_**(Read until the end for important A/Ns)**_

_**[Major Edward and Cho Chang bashing here]**_

_**Chapter Five: Party to Remember**_

_Blame it on the goose, gotcha feeling loose_

_Blame it on the 'tron, catch me in a zone_

_Blame it on the f-f-firewhiskey_

_Blame it on the f-f-firewhiskey!_

_(Jamie Foxx's Blame it, slightly altered to fit the HP world)_

**Bella's PoV**

_I loved Draco Malfoy._

-x-x-x-

"Hey, Cho!" I said. I caught Cho flirting with Edward, the one I still loved but not really loved.

"Isabella." Yeah, we hated each other. I hated her for killing Harry's hopes and dreams. She saw me as a threat to her social life.

"Lay off." I growled.

"Not the boss of me."

"Why you little-"

"Relax, love. She was just being friendly." Edward said, grasping my hand.

"When Jake flirts with me?" I questioned, looking up to him.

"Okay, you've got a point." he smiled. Ah, the crooked smile.

"I need to talk to you." I sighed.

-x-x-x-

"Edward. I... I'm having second thoughts." I said, looking down.

"About what?"

"Us."

I could tell he had a frown on his face. He dropped my hands.

"You were playing me, weren't you?" he said angrily.

"I just can't feel the sparks I felt when we were in Forks, Edward." I said, a tear escaping my eyes.

"No, you were playing me all along." he growled at me.

"Fine!" I cracked, bursting into tears, "Be that way for all I care! I tried, I really did. I tried to make us work again. But nope, it will never work."

I escaped the scene.

-x-x-x-

"It's okay, Bella. You did the right thing. It's better then a bad relationship." said Hermione, comforting me.

"You know the worst thing? Now Cho's free to wrangle him and Harry's gonna be heartbroken again." I sobbed.

"Aww, It's okay Bella. You know you've always been the stronger person. Thinking for the greater good. I admire you for it, y'know? And Ginny and Harry are shoe-in to get together before you know it. He won't even remember who Cho-Crazy-Chang is by the time he's 20!" Hermione chuckled, and Ginny who was beside me blushed.

"It'll be fine, Bella. I know." Ginny whispered. Did she become a Seer too?

"I hope so, Gin'. I really, really do."

-x-x-x-

I stood in front of the Slytherin portrait that night.

"Potter! What are you doing here?" asked the first one to come out. I didn't recognize him.

"Get Malfoy." I said sternly.

"What's in it for me?" he laughed cunningly, "a Kiss?" Typical Slytherin.

"Get. Him. Now." I said, clearly mad.

"Uhm...Okay..." he said, clearly scared.

After five minutes of waiting, and a yell "No!", Draco Malfoy was shoved out the portrait hole.

"What do you want now?" he whined.

"Right now I just want you to trust me, Okay?" I said, staring into his azure eyes.

"Why would I trust you, Potter?" he spat, but I could see his eyes sparkle.

"You owe me, Malfoy." I said, pulling him by the collar.

"Fine." he said, giving in. Me and my charms!

I leaned closer, and we were a few centemeters apart.

Then I kissed him.

I pressed my lips against his. It was just like a peck. Over quickly. Doesn't last.

It felt good, getting it out of my system. But I really liked the kiss.

"I love you." I whispered to him.

Then I ran away without a response.

-x-x-x-

"Potter!" Malfoy yelled at me right before double potions the next day, when we walked into the potions chamber. "Sit with me."

I glanced at Ron, Hermione ,Neville and Dean, who had the class with me. Harry was in transfiguration, that lucky bloke got no Double Potions this year, but Double Transfiguration.

"Ha! Take a sudden intrest in her, Malfoy?" Ron laughed.

"Au Contraire, Weasel." Malfoy rolled his eyes.

"Well, if Ron and 'Mione sit together, and Neville and Dean, I'd have to pair up with someone else anyway." I shrugged at them.

"Go on, Bella." 'Mione nudged me.

"Kick his butt for us?" Dean chuckled.

I walked to him slowly.

"What do _you_ want?" I said calmly.

"Love you too." he kissed me on the cheek.

Speechless, I stood there Speechless.

"Is this a joke or real?" I asked.

"Real, unless last night was a joke." he laughed.

"So you do love me?" I asked again.

"Yes. Sorry for kidnapping you. Blaise dared me. I'm sorry. I was drunk and-" he began, but I cut him off.

"I didn't mind some away time from the buzz of Hogwards."

"Can I ask you something?" said Malfoy.

"You just did." I replied jokingly.

"Will you be my girlfriend?"

I thought for awhile. We'd be going public then. Everyone would know.

"Sorry. That was sudden." he shrugged. I punched him in the arm lightly.

"Sure, Draco."

"Good. I get to call you _Cara_ now. Italian for beloved." he smiled.

"Awwww, my favourite language. How'd you know?" I smiled back.

"_Osservazione. T__i amo, il mio caro_." he winked.

Just then, Professor Snape walked into the Potions Chamber.

"Today We'll be making a Love Potion."

-x-x-x-

"Potter and Malfoy?"

"Oh My gosh!"

"A snake and a lion?"

"Do you think Draco used a Love Potion on her?"

I tried not to mind their glares when me and Draco stood outside of the potions chamber holding hands, my head on his shoulder.

"Don't think everyone's taking us too well." Draco said to me.

"I love you anyway." I smiled, kissing him on his cheek.

"Hey, Hermione! Over here!" I waved to her when she got out.

"Told you it would work, Bella." she giggled.

"Bella? You and MALFOY? Have you gone bonkers?" Ron said.

"You've gone MAD, Bella!" yelled Dean.

"Hey. No Critisising my boyfriend, kay? For me? Pleaseee?" I said, putting on my puppy dog face.

"Okay. Only for you, Bella. If he breaks your heart or hurts you in ANY WAY, consequenses may vary." Ron said.

"Hey Draco! Who'd you get there? Another nighter?" Blaise Zabini chuckled as he walked towards Draco.

"Stuperfy." I murmurred when he was halfway to us, pointing my wand at Zabini. He fainted, falling down, and I high-fived Ron.

"Bella..." Draco looked at me sternly.

"Oh Fine! Rennervate!" Zabini opened his eyes and quickly stood up.

"The girl can jinx, Draco. Who is she, anyway?" Zabini asked.

I smirked, turning my head slightly so he could see my face. Zabini stood in shock.

"Potter? Draco, you've got to be kidding me!" said Zabini, now standing in front of us. Draco just shrugged.

Edward Cullen walked by, hand in hand with Cho Chang.

"He's a bigger git then you were, Malfoy." Ron whispered.

"I was a git?" he asked, putting on his 'hurt' face.

"Well, come to think about it.." Ron said jokingly.

"Ronald!" I yelled, punching him lightly.

"What!" he laughed, clueless.

"Hey, Our house is having a party in the RoR tomorrow, you guys want to come?" Asked Draco.

"I'm in." I yelled, excited to Par-Tay.

"If Bella's going, so are we. Might bring a few extras." said Dean.

"Great. Starts at 10, and we've invited some other houses too." he said, "Catch you later."

-x-x-x-

"We're getting allllll dolllleeeeed uppppp!" I sang while me and Hermione and Ginny (who we let come with us) were preparing for the party.

"Very funny. Hey, do I look good in these?"

Hemione was wearing a blue strapless mini-dress, which had sparkles at the top and riffles at the bottom, and her hair was silky straight.

"Oh 'Mione! It's beautiful!" Ginny smiled.

Ginny was wearing a cute aqua dress with riffles and a sequin pattern in the middle. Her hair was lightly curled to look wavy.

"You look great too, Gin." I smiled.

Me? I was wearing a black strapless mini-dress with sparkles. I changed my hair color to have blond streaks and made it straight.

"Back at you, Bella. Let's go to the Common Room and get your Brother." Ginny smiled.

-x-x-x-

"WHAT? YOU'RE DATING DRACO MALFOY?" yelled Harry.

"Yeah. I'm happy with him. He's really sweet and I love him!" I yelled back.

"Sorry," Harry said, calming down, "if you're happy, that's fine. But if he hurts you..."

"Consequenses may vary, i know." I smiled, "So come to the party?"

"Okay, Bella. Let me get my dress robes" he sighed. Ha! I know my way around everyone!

-x-x-x-

"Whoa."

The Slytherin house had gone all the way with the RoR. There were strobe lights, sound systems, and even a stage and more!

"Hey, _Cara_." Draco said, walking up to me and kissing me full on the lips. I could tell he was a tad drunk, but what the hell!

"Hi, _Caro_." I smiled.

"_Cara_, you're scheduled to sing on stage soon. If you're up to it." Draco said, pulling me up to the steps that lead to the stage.

"Okay..." I said, unsure. But whatever. I saw Edward and Cho making out awhile ago, I hope this sinks in.

"Hi, I'm Bella Potter. Draco, This is for you." I smiled, taking the microphone.

"_Elevator buttons and morning air_

_Stranger's silence makes me wanna take the stairs_

_If you were here, we'd laugh about their vacant stares_

_But right now, my time is theirs_

_Seems like there's always someone who disapproves_

_They'll judge it like they know about me and you_

_And the verdict comes from those with nothing else to do_

_The jury's out, but my choice is you_

_So don't you worry your pretty little mind_

_People throw rocks at things that shine_

_And life makes love look hard_

_The stakes are high, the water's rough, but this love is ours_

_You never know what people have up their sleeves_

_Ghosts from your past gonna jump out at me_

_Lurking in the shadows with their lip gloss smiles_

_But I don't care 'cause right now you're mine_

_And you'll say don't you worry your pretty little mind_

_People throw rocks at things that shine_

_And life makes love look hard_

_The stakes are high, the water's rough, but this love is ours_

_And it's not theirs to speculate if it's wrong and_

_Your hands are tough but they are where mine belong in_

_I'll fight their doubt and give you faith with this song for you_

_'Cause I love the gap between your teeth_

_And I love the riddles that you speak_

_And any snide remarks from my father about your tattoos will be ignored_

_'Cause my heart is yours_

_So don't you worry your pretty little mind_

_People throw rocks at things that shine_

_And life makes love look hard_

_And don't you worry your pretty little mind_

_People throw rocks at things that shine_

_But they can't take what's ours, they can't take what's ours_

_The stakes are high, the water's rough, but this love is ours."_

The crowd went wild after hearing me sing, screaming. Yup, the Snakes were terribly Drunk.

"Do you want more!" I teased.

"YEAH!"

"I can't hear you!"

"YEAHHHH!"

"Okay. Here we go..." I said, as the music began to play.

"_Blame it on the goose, gotcha feeling loose_

_Blame it on the 'tron, catch me in a zone_

_Blame it on the a-a-alcohol_

_Blame it on the a-a-alcohol_

_She said, she usually don't_

_But I know that she front_

_'Cause shawty know what she wan't_

_She don't wanna to seem like she's easy_

_I ain't saying what you won't do_

_But you know what we're probably gon' do_

_What you been feenin' deep inside_

_Let it out now, girl what you drinkin', gon' let it sink in_

_Here for a weekend, thinkin', we can_

_See where we could be if we press fast forward_

_Just one more round and you're down I'd know it_

_Fill another cup up, feelin' on your butt what_

_You don't even care now, I was unaware_

_How fine you was before_

_My buzz set in, my buzz set in_

_Blame it on the goose, gotcha feeling loose_

_Blame it on the 'tron, catch me in a zone_

_Blame it on the a-a-alcohol_

_Blame it on the a-a-alcohol_

_Blame it on the vodka, blame it on the henny_

_Blame it on the blue tap, got you feeling dizzy_

_Blame it on the a-a-alcohol_

_Blame it on the a-a-alcohol_

_Ooh see, she spilled some drink on me_

_And now I'm knowin' she tipsy_

_She put her body on me_

_And she keeps staring me right in my eyes_

_No tellin' what I'm gon' do_

_Baby, I would rather show you_

_What you been missin' in your life_

_When I get inside_

_Girl, what you drinkin'? Don't let it sink in_

_Here for the weekend, thinkin', we can_

_See where we could be if we press fast forward_

_Just one more round if your down, I'm fallin'_

_Fill another cup up, feelin' on your butt what_

_You don't even care now, I was unaware_

_How fine you was before_

_My buzz set in, my buzz set in_

_Blame it on the goose, gotcha feeling loose_

_Blame it on the 'tron, catch me in a zone_

_Blame it on the a-a-alcohol_

_Blame it on the a-a-alcohol_

_Blame it on the vodka, blame it on the henny_

_Blame it on the blue tap, got you feeling dizzy_

_Blame it on the a-a-alcohol_

_Blame it on the a-a-alcohol_

_T-Pain_

_Girl, I know you feel good_

_Just like you look, couple more shots_

_You open up like a book, I ain't trippin 'cause I'ma read ya_

_Shawty, I ain't trippin', I jus' wanna please ya_

_I'ma take a shot of Nuvo, shawty, then you know_

_It's going down, we can go kick it like Judo_

_You know what I mean_

_Shawty got drunk, thought it all was a dream_

_So I made her say I, I_

_Now she got her hand on my leg_

_Got my seats all wet in my ride_

_All over my ride_

_She look me dead in the eye_

_Then my pants got bigga_

_She already knew what to figga_

_Had her lookin' at her boyfriend like, "Fuck dat nigga"_

_Blame it on the juice, gotcha feeling loose_

_Blame it on the 'tron, catch me in a zone_

_Blame it on the a-a-alcohol_

_Blame it on the a-a-alcohol_

_Blame it on the vodka, blame it on the henny_

_Blame it on a blue tap, got you feeling dizzy_

_Blame it on the a-a-alcohol_

_Blame it on the a-a-alcohol_

_Now to the ballas poppin' bottles_

_With they henny in they cups screamin'_

_Money ain't a thing, if it ain't throwin' it up in the sky_

_Hold your drinks up high_

_And to my independent ballas_

_Who can buy they own bottles_

_If you lookin' like a model_

_When them broke fellas holla, tell 'em, bye_

_Hold your drinks up high_

_You can blame it on the goose, gotcha feeling loose_

_Blame it on the 'tron, catch me in a zone_

_Blame it on the a-a-alcohol_

_Blame it on the a-a-alcohol_

_Blame it on the vodka, blame it on the henny_

_Blame it on the blue tap, got you feeling dizzy_

_Blame it on the a-a-alcohol_

_Blame it on the a-a-alcohol!"_

"Whooot!" the crowd yelled.

"Hey, sorry, all for today! Byeee!" I yelled at the crowd, proceeding to go off stage to find Draco.

"Hey. I'm Flint. Marcus Flint, Babe." said a drunk guy, getting a hold of my arm, "Saw you up there, you were awesome."

"And Taken, Mick Jagger." I said, breaking away, disgusted by him.

"Drake?" I said, wandering around to find Draco.

"Hey, Uh, Bella, Harry..." I turned around to see Hermione, Ron, and Ginny with my brother who was lightly sobbing.

"Oh Harry! What Happened?" I asked.

"Heartbroken." he sobbed.

"Cho?" I asked. He nodded sadly.

"I'm sorry. It's my fault. It's all my fault!" I said, beginning to cry, "If I hadn't broken up with Cullen then you wouldn't be like this! I'm sorry, Harry!"

Harry looked at me. Stared, really. That's when Draco came.

"Potter." he nodded, "Happened to you?"

I burried my head in his chest.

"Oh it's all my fault!" I cried again.

"It's okay, _cara._" Draco said, hugging me tightly, "_Sarà giusto._"

"_Caro_! It's not okay! My brother's bawling his heart out and it's my freaking fault!" I yelled. It seems that unlike Harry, I couldn't control my feelings.

"It's okay." Draco said calmly. I cried lightly.

"Start from the beginning, Bella. Why is it your fault?" asked Ron. I looked at Hermione and she nodded at me to tell the story. I sat down at the table where us Gryffs were staying.

"Okay, so I dated Edward in Forks. I broke up with him to come home. Then I dated him again here. And then I realized that I actually loved Draco here. So I broke up with Edward again. But that _toad _Cho Chang just went and wrangled him! Ugh, she just likes him because he looks like Ced! And I'm sure Edward's just dating her 'cause he thinks I'll be jealous. But I'm not." I told them. Cedric. Ced was a friend of mine for quite some time. Maybe that's also why I took intrest in Edward, because he reminded me of Home.

Speak of the Devil, that's when _Edward _had to come with his toy _Cho-Crazy-Chang_.

"Hello there." said Edward.

"Could we join you?" asked Cho.

"No." I said smuggly.

"_Cara_, no being rude." Draco instruced. I shrugged.

"Why not?" I asked sarcastically.

"'Cause it's not nice, Okay?" Draco insisted.

"Since when have you been nice, huh?" I asked him.

"_Cara_!" he said.

"Okay, Okay." I threw my hands up in defeat, "Fine. I'll try." I guess Edward took that to be 'okay, you can join us', so he sat down at our table.

I reached for the firewhiskey and took a big gulp of it.

"Bells, you're gonna get high again." Harry, despite everything, warned me.

"I can blame it on the Alcohol then." I snickered.

"Bella, you don't want me telling Sirius you've been reckless again." he said.

"Sirius will say 'Good Job, Bella!' and get it over with. You know that, Har'." I replied.

"Bellaaa!" yelled Harry.

"I never cease to find ways to annoy you, brother." I laughed. Then it was awkward silence. We were fine by ourselves, but since Cho and Edward were here, we couldn't talk about stuff we didn't want them to know, like D.A. Or me and Voldemort's battle at M.M.

"Are you guys going to Hogsmead tommorow?" Hermione asked Cho to break the silence.

"Oh yes, me and Edward are having our – Technically – First date." Cho chuckled, looking Edward in the eye.

"Then I won't invite you to our, er, gathering, then." said Ron.

"We're having a gathering? Why am I only hearing about this?" asked Harry.

"I second that!" I shouted.

"Well, we were gonna tell you tonight. It starts at 8 AM, in this very room. D.A. Gets together to discuss tactics." Hermione winked at Ron, who winked at Draco, who nodded.

"I saw that! Wink, Wink, Nod. What's gonna happen tomorrow?" I said to them sternly.

"Nothing!" Ron said quickly.

"Fine!" I replied.

"O-Kay... Change topic." Draco said awkwardly.

"Yes! Who's Marcus Flint?" I asked Draco.

"Slytherin Chaser and Captain. Big Drinker. Organized this party." he answered.

"He's a git." I told him plainly.

"I know." Draco replied.

That's when Edward and Cho started snogging again. I got irritated and decided to step into my "I'm fierce, don't mess with me or you'll regret that you were born" shoes.

"Would you two just get a room? Why are you even dating? Cullen, you're such a Playboy! I broke up with you yesterday morning, and you just go snogging girls? Pathetic! You're just dating her to make me jealous, I know that! But get a life! I don't love you! And Chang, you're only dating him 'cause he looks like Ced. You know Ced's dead. I've known Ced all my life, I can tell he's disappointed in you! So why don't you two just make your petty little faces vanish into thin air so that we can do what we want, which is stuff that doesn't include you two _Toads_?" I yelled. "Get the hell out of my life!"

"_Cara_, Calm down, love." Draco said, pulling me back into his embrace.

"I can see we are not welcomed here, we'll be leaving now." Cullen said as he and Chang left our table.

Thank god.

=END CHAPTER=

**Authors Note: (Please read this!)**

**I'm sorry for the long wait. Fanfiction wouldn't let me uplaod, so i had to copy/paste it. then it all blacked out and i had to re-write it!**

**[Author's note i wrote before fanfiction wouldn't let me upload]**

**The reason it's so long is i couldn't end it. I just wanted to write it so badly! For those who like the pairing D/B, please Review! For those (Although i hate the pairing i need to give it a chance, because the readers are most important) E/B fans, review to me why you want it to switch back again!**

**I'm planning on starting on the War again. I'm making major changes to the story of HP. The houcruxes (did i spell that right?). There are only 4 of them, One Destroyed and Nagini, and sort-of Harry and Bella. Four. **

**I am literally on an airplane typing this chapter up now! It's 3 AM! See how much i care about you all XD I'm also planning on writing LOADS of new H.P. Oneshots! And the music featured this chapter was: Ours by Taylor Swift and Blame it by Jamie Foxx**

**Last Chapter was The Way i loved you by Taylor Swift**

**IMPORTANT NEWS!**** Guys, I'm looking for a BETA reader. Someone to BETA this story. Basically I spell check all my stories already, and i have but a few grammar flaws (so someone says). I need help with my plot and all. It's really hard to think of ideas now, especially I'm very busy as a Mod for a David Archuleta Fourm where i live. It may be spring break, but in between meeting old friends, my great-g-ma's hundreth birthday and voice, painting, and Prep for next semester (We're having our Elementary Grad Tests), I just can't find the time to brainstorm. I basically just write stuff randomly, just like this chapter. So please, if any of you are willing to BETA for me, send me a Private Message. Chaps will be transfered Via DocX. If i get more than one person, i'll check your stories/stories you read, and i'll make a decicon. Thanks for reading!**

**Bella: REVIEW YOU FREAKING PHSYCOS!**

**Draco: She means Review and get a cookie.**

**Bella: No I don't!**

**Draco: CARA!**

**Bella: Fine. **

=w= Max


	8. The New Member

_**(Read until the end for important A/Ns)**_

_**[Major Edward and Cho Chang bashing in the story]**_

_**Chapter Seven: The New Member**_

_Who says_

_Who says you're not perfect?_

_Who says you're not worth it? _

_Who says you're the only one who's hurting?_

_Trust me_

_That's the price of beauty._

_Who says you're not pretty?_

_Who says._

_(Who Says – Selena Gomez and the Scene)_

**Bella's PoV**

"Kay... Now that Chang and Cullen have gone, what's with the Wink Wink Nod, eh?" I asked demandfully.

"I second that." Harry slammed his fist on the table.

"Basically we are having a private circle D.A. Meeting, which means some people are not going to be attending, although all the Gyrffindors are allowed. And we'd like to introduce them to our newest D.A. Member, Draco Malfoy." Draco said.

"You?" I gawked, "Drake, they'll all be Lions, Claws and Badgers. You hate them!"

"You doubt my skills, _Cara_? I can bear with them. I bear with you, don't I?" he said jokingly.

"Gah! I thought you loved me!" I giggled loudly, some people turned their heads to look at me.

"Shhh, it's a secret, don't want it to be out." Draco said, covering my mouth.

"MPH!" I tried to yell, as Zabini walked towards us.

"Draco, we're playing Never have I, joining?" he asked.

"Only if they can come." he nodded towards us.

"Yeah, whatever." he said. We all decided to play. _Oh look, Parkinson is here. I guess I'll have a little fun!_ I clung on to Draco's arm, leaning my head on his shoulder as we sat down.

"Potter! What are you doing with my Drakey?" she yelled, prying Draco away from me.

"Your 'Drakey'?" I giggled, clutching my sides, "Haha, she called you Drakey!"

"Not funny, _Cara_." Draco sighed, flinging his hand away from Parkinson.

"Very funny, Draco. Very." I laughed, grabbing his arm for support.

"To tell you the truth Malfoy, we're all laughing our butts off." Harry said, laughing, pointing to the rest of our group, who were also laughing.

"Told you!" I kissed his cheek.

"Okay... let's start playing." said Flint.

"Never have I... kissed a Lion, on the lips or cheek, romantically speaking." Flint started. Everyone from our group took a swig of firewhiskey, including Draco.

"Harry? Who!" I demanded furiously.

"G...Ginny." he said softly.

"STFU! And you guys never told us! Stupid Brother." I sighed.

"It was only a while ago, I was meaning to tell you sooner or later, Bella!" he replied, and I realized that he was over Chang.

"Never have I cheated on a potions test." Draco said proudly. Harry, Ron, Ginny and I took a swig, along with Zabini and Flint.

"Never have I gone a week without magic, including Floo and Apparating." said Zabini. Harry, Hermione and I took a swig.

"Never have I played Seeker in a Quidditch Match, not necessarily in school." said Parkinson sadly. Zabini, Flint, Draco, Harry, Ginny and I drank.

"Never have I kissed a boy on the cheek or full on the lips." Crabbe said. All the girls except Parkinson drank.

"Never have I used a Tellly-Fun." said Goyle. I laughed at his prounounciation, Harry, Hermione, Ron and I drinking.

"Tele-phone. Not Telly-Fun!" I giggled.

"Never have I been into the prefects bathroom." I sighed. Harry, Draco, Ron, Hermione, Zabini and Parkinson took their glasses.

"Hmm.." I smiled evily, "I'm not finished. With another person." Draco, Zabini and Parkinson continued. I gasped.

"DRACO MALFOY!" I yelled at him. Parkinson smirked.

"_Cara..._" he replied quickly.

"Don't you Cara me! Tell me it's not Parkinson. Tell me now before I brake up with you!"

"It's not. Me and Zabini went in to get something." he said. I became less tense.

"Really?" I asked warily.

"Really!" he replied.

"So who did Parkinson go with, hmm?" I asked her, her smirk dropping.

"I... er... uhm..." she stuttered.

"She's never gone with someone!" Ginny laughed.

-TimeLapse-TimeLapse-

"That was one Hell of a party." I said, plumping down on my bed, still in my party clothes.

"Keep it down! We're trying to sleep!" yelled Lavender Brown, but I could tell she hoped she had been invited.

"Oh shut up Brown, you were staying up hoping you were invited. But you're not like us, so you weren't." I snapped back.

"Ha! What am I? Stupid, Sadistic and Unpopular like you? Well for one, I'm not dating a Death Eater!"

That's when it struck me. I loved Draco. I loved him with all my heart. But what if he was a spy? A Death Eater? Was he just using me? No. Draco was not that kind of person.

"Shut up, Brown!" Hermione snapped, "Even I know that you're a stuck up wannabe."

I giggled at that, as Brown shrugged.

"Nope. That's what you are. I'm actually popular."

I burst out laughing, unable to contain myself.

"Oh gods just shut up!" yelled one of the Patil twins. I forgot her name, as she was always with her twin from Ravenclaw.

"Ok! Bad Night, girlies! Good night 'Mione, Gin'." I snickered.

"Night."

-Next Day-

"Ahh..." I mumbled in my half-asleep half-awake trance.

"Bella? Time to Wake up, Bells!"

"No..." I mumbled.

"Bella. We're off to Hogsmead without you!"

"Whatever..."

"OKAY! I GIVE UP! HARRY!"

A few momments later, cold water came upon my head.

"HARRY JAMES POTTER YOU'RE A DEAD MAN!" I yelled, getting up to chase him.

Hermione and Ginny snickered behind as Harry darted out of the Girl's Dorms.

When I caught up to him, I held him by the collar.

"How'd you get in without the Stairs changing into Slides?"

"Hermione let me in." he chocked out.

"You Better not do that again, mister. Or you're dead. D-E-A-D." I snapped, letting go of him. He gulped.

"You're strong, Bella." he gasped.

"I know!" I said innocently.

"Time for the meeting, Bella. It's already Seven Fourty Five." Hermione informed me.

"I'll go!" I whined. I wore a white crop top of a black tank top and some shorts and black tights.

"I'll get Draco. Go off to the RoR now." I told Harry.

"Okay, be safe." he replied, as I rushed off to the Slytherin Portrait-Hole.

"Bahh! Bloody Gryffindor! Go Away!" yelled the portrait.

I shook my head, "I'm Draco Malfoy's girlfriend." I told the portrait.

"And what? You expect me to let you in?" the portriat countered, just as it swung open and a Slytherin came out.

"Oh look, Potter. Trying to become a Slytherin, eh?" said the girl sweetly, not mockingly. I recognized her as Daphne Greengrass.

"Ha Ha, Greengrass. Is Malfoy awake?" I asked. She laughed lightly.

"Sure. I'll get him for you." she ran into the common room, yelled something like "Malfoy! You better get your arse to your girlfriend or she might kill you!" and Draco and Daphne were out.

"Take care of our _darling _prefect, m'kay?" she said.

"Will do, Daphne!" I realized she was one of the only nice Slytherins, other than Draco of course, as she walked away.

"Mornin'." I chuckled, his lips pressing on mine.

"Mmm...Good Morning." he replied, breaking away.

"Ready for the DA meeting?" I asked, wiggling my eyebrows. He laughed.

"Sure. Let's go!"

We walked down to where the Room of Requirement was, as I closed my eyes and said softly, "I need Dumbledore's Army."

A door opened in front of us, and I opened the door. The members present were: Harry, Hermione, Ron, Luna, Neville, Dean, Shaemus, the Patils, The Twins, and a everyone but Cho Chang and Edward were there. Huh, 'Inner circle' eh? Lavender Brown was there!

As me and Draco walked into the room hand in hand, they gasped. When we reached the center, which was where all the REAL inner circle stood.

"Who let the death eater in?" yelled one, I recognized as Smith, Zacharais Smith if I was not mistaken.

"Shut up!" I growled in reply, "Draco Malfoy is the newest member of Dumbledore's Army, inner circle as well. So you show him equal respect as you show me and Harry or you leave this instance."

Nobody dared move an inch. "Ok. So Harry?"

"Ok. You heard Bella, Draco Malfoy is now a part of Dumbledore's Army. You treat him with respect. Now Neville, you had a tactic for the Final Battle?"

"Ok. So I think we should have all of the inner circle on the front line, fighting the more powerful ones 3 on 1. For example, Ginny, Hermione and Luna on Bellatrix, Ron, Draco and I on Lucius... and of course Bella and Harry will have time to do what they need and get to find and kill You-Know-Who..."

His voice trailed off as my mind blacked out. It was a dark hole. "Bella?" I heard Draco's voice from the outside.

My lips formed his name "Dra-" as I collapsed.

"What The-" I yelled out.

"Isabellaaaa." the snake-like voice of Voldemoret hissed throught the darkness.

"What do you want!" I yelled.

"Isabellaaaa." he or it or whatever repeated.

"Leave me alone!" I cried out.

"You have done well, Isabellaaaa." said the voice, "Very good."

"Go Away!" I squealed.

"Why would I do that... With you, I have the Potters in my grasp..."

"Go Away! Don't touch my brother! Don't touch Draco! Don't touch them..." I sobbed lightly.

"Draco..?" the voice hissed... "Young Malfoy?" The voice chuckled like what I said was a sick joke.

"Leave Draco alone! Please. Kill me. Spare my brother. Spare _Draco_... You only need to kill one! Kill me! Kill me now! Then you could go reign! But don't kill them..."

"I do not need to kill you, Isabellaaaa." it hissed again, "you are here to...ehm...barter with me."

"What do you want!" I repeated my command that I yelled first.

"You can disband your silly commitees and surrender Hogwarts! Then I shall spare _Young Malfoy _and your fellow Hogwart-ers."

I considered for a second.

"I'll discuss this with my brother first. I'm not promising anything, okay? Now send me back!"

"Hah! You acutally belive Young Malfoy? He's my death eater, a spy!" it hissed lastly, and the darkness dissapeared and I saw myself on a bed, Draco, My brother and madame Pompfrey by my side.

"D...Dr..Draco?"

**A/N:**

**Hihihihihi!**

**Sorry for not updating sooner, I hope you like this Damned chapter! Feb was a HECTIC month, and I have like 10 reports due this month!**

**No beta. That's why it SUCKS :D I know, im bringing myself down. But hey, i do think that it sucks. Haha, I think everything I write sucks. But you guys don't do you? Well, whatever. Feedback is Appreciated.**

**So what do you think? Is Voldy Lying? Or is Draco really just playing with B's heart?**

**Find out in future chapters!**

**Bella: Review. Fucking Bastards.**

**Harry: Bella! Language.**

**Bella: Overprotective fool.**

**Draco: Bella! Language**

**Bella: Oh Fine...**

**Maxx**


	9. Back From the Dead

_**(Read until the end for important A/Ns)**_

_**[Major Edward and Cho Chang bashing in the story]**_

_**Chapter Eight: Back from the Dead**_

_I threw a wish in the well_

_Don't ask me I'll never tell_

_I looked to you as it fell_

_And now you're in my way _

_Your stare was holdin'_

_Ripped jeans, skin was showing_

_Hot night wind was blowin'_

_Where you think you're going baby?_

_- Call me maybe by Carly Rae Jespen_

"_D...Dr..Draco?"_

His eyes shot open, realizing I was awake.

"Hey... How you feelin'?" he asked.

"And Don't ignore me." Harry followed.

"Well, fine other than the fact that Volde- Sorry Draco, You-Know-Who was in my head."

BAMF! As my sound died out, so did everyone else's.

That lasted for about a minuite or two, then Harry broke the silence in Full fury.

"WHAT? ISABELLA POTTER! I THOUGHT YOU PICKED UP OCCLUMENCY! HOW COULD YOU LET THIS HAPPEN!"

"Harry, I'm fully capable of protecting myself. And I did, but he didn't use the connection to get me. It was like... he was actually _There_. You know? Like when we were in first year, looking at the mirror. We saw Mum and Dad. It felt so real. Except instead of it being my wildest dream, it was my worst nightmare."

They must have been taken aback, because again, the silence continued.

"Is this going to be like this? Should I stop talking?" I asked sarcastically.

"Sorry. It's just... I'm just procesing everything, Bella. Wait a sec." Harry said.

_Five Minuites Later_

"Okay, so what did he say?" Harry asked.

"Barter. Disband. D.A. Organizations. Surrender." I said, remembering the bits and pieces of my, uhr, vision?

"Barter to Disband D.A. Orginazations and Surrender, and he will...?"

"Leave Harry unharmed! Leave Draco safe!" I yelled. What is wrong with my brain? I was gonna say "Leave you guys safe", but this spit out.

"Bella?" Oh great. Another blackout.

"_Bella..." _Said a soft voice i recognized as Edward Cullen's. Not Cedric's, his was kinder. Deeper. _Cedric_-er.

"Wha-"

"_Bella, La mia principessa..." _This is officially creeping me out.

"Go away!"

"_But Tesoro... I thought you loved Italiano..." _

"Only when spoken out of the mouth of those I love." I replied.

"_And you love me..."_

"_Leave Her Alone!"_ The Deeper voice, Definetly Cedric's, yelled, and Edward's vanished.

"C..Ced?" I said shaking.

"_Hey, Bee! You and Malfoy, huh?_" It was Ced, my best friend!

"Cedric! You... You've been watching me?" I asked.

"_Yep. You've grown up, Princess."_ he, or rather his voiced, replied.

"Can.. Can I see you? Please?" I said softly, "I miss you. You're the only one who actually cares about me. Harry cares, Draco cares, but you care the most. I mean, you're g..gone.. but still looking after me..." I chocked the last words out. Gone.

"_Sure. I'm right here."_

His tall figure appeared out of the darkness. My best friend ever. Gone but not forgotten. Gone.

"Cedric!" I ran up to hug him. Hm... He was solid. Unlike the others... my parents, some others, the ghosts that haunt me.

"Hey princess." he replied.

"You... You're alive?" I asked.

"Actually yes." he said, "In a small town in America. Funny thing, there's this girl that reminds me of you."

"Who?" I ask.

"Her name is Angela Webber. Quiet, conciderate, like you."

Ange? Oh gosh, Ced's in Forks?

"I'm much more kick-ass. You're in Forks, huh? Since when? Have I met you there? You know, I was Bella Swan."

"No. Just moved here. And I'm... moving back to Hogwarts."

The edges of my mouth curled upwards.

"Not kidding, Ced?"

"Yep, princess."

"You know Cho's with Edward Cullen now." I sighed.

"Didn't really _love_ her, or _like _either." he replied.

"When are you coming back?"

"Next month."

"Edward Cullen's an excact clone of you with paler skin and messier hair."

"You'll know the difference."

I was so happy in that moment, it could just stay like that. I mean, I thought he was dead!

"You need to get back, Bee." Cedric said.

"I'll see you next month, Cedric. I miss you."

"Miss you too, Bee!" he said, as the picture vanished and I was whisked back to reality.

"Ced's alive!" I yelled at Harry.

"Cedric? Diggory?" I nodded franticlly.

"Ceddddddd! Issssssss! Aliveeeeeeeeeeeee! -ohmygosh!" I screamed happily.

"How do you know, Bella?" Draco asked.

"In my vision... Edward was bugging me like a nightmare, and then Cedric came... like he always did-does-did-whatever, to protect me." I could see Draco's jelousy when i said those lines.

"He's just my best friend since first year, even if he was older than me, Draco. Nothing more." I reassured him. He softened.

"I'm just afraid of losing you, Bella." he sighed, holding me tightly.

"You're not gonna loose me." I giggled.

"You don't know for sure. What if Cedric... liked you? Who would you choose?"

"You." I replied, "I don't like him that way, but i Love you that way." I said, kissing his cheek.

"Good." he nodded, leaning in.

"Oh gross, I don't need to witness this." Harry coughed and I laughed.

"What, I have to endure you and Ginny every summer and I can't even have one minuite with my Drakey here?" I raised my eyebrow.

"Me and Gin do not-" he protested.

"Oh yes you do. Don't remember my 'Mornin'?"

"I give up." he said, leaving the room.

I looked around.

"D...Drake?"

"Hm?"

"Can I ask you something?"

"Sure."

"Are you a spy?"

That caught his attention.

"Wh...What?" he seemed nervous.

"V..Vol...You know who, he said you were his spy."

"I..."

"Are you?"

"..."

The reality struck me light lightning. This boy sitting next to me, with his Azure eyes, his blond-silver hair, was only using me.

"Leave." I commanded.

"Bell-"

"LEAVE!" I yelled angrily, "I never wanna see you again!"

-One Month Later-

"I would like everyone to welcome the said to be deceased but actually only in hiding Cedric Diggory back to Hogwarts!"

After moping for a month over that death eater boy, my eyes shot to the doors of the great hall.

There he stood, just like he used to.

I stood and ran and hugged him. He hugged me back.

"I missed you, Ced!" I said, tears flowing down my eye, "I missed you so much."

-Time Skip-

"What's your first class?" I asked him.

"Let's see, D.A.D.A." he said, looking at his timetable.

"I have Care of Magical Creatures, but the class rooms are close." I told him, "I need to talk to you."

"Yeah?" he asked me, holding his book.

"There's this guy..." I told him everything that had happened to me, starting with Hogwarts then Draco and Voldemort.

"I need to tell you something too." he said warily.

"What is it?"

"I like you."

"Huh?"

"Like, Like you."

"What..What are you talking about?"

"I love you, Bee."

This was so much to process. I went from zombie to happy to having my best friend confess his love to me.

"You.. Love? Me?"

"I...Yeah, I do."

"I don't know what to say. I just got out of heartbreak, Ced." I sighed.

"It's... It's OK. When you're ready, or never. I just wanted to get that out before I lost the courage to."

"Friends?"

"Friends."

We chatted about my life and Forks and everything until class started, and we parted.

I do have a messed up life, don't I?


End file.
